ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шрифты
На данной странице вы можете узнать какой Гага использует шрифт для своих продуктов. Большинство из них были созданы дизайнерами, и их практически невозможно скачать в интернете. Эра The Fame (2008-2009) Главный дизайнер: Ирен Сильва ''The Fame TheFame.jpg|A HMV-TheFame.png|B TheFame-Back.png|C *Дизайн обложкт — Лиам Уорд *Фотограф — Pieter Henket *"The Fame" - "'Still Time'" (Ray Larabie), слегка переделан *A "Lady Gaga" - "'Bauer Bodoni'" (Adobe, "Roman") и "|" используется для "Lady | Gaga" *B "LADY|GAGA" - "'Bauer Bodoni STD'" (Adobe, "Bold") *C Шрифт треклиста - "'Futura'" (Adobe, "Medium") Синглы "Just Dance" FR JD.png|A US JD.png|B Lady Gaga - Just Dance (The Remixes - Pt. 2).jpg|C UK_JD.png|D LadyGaga2008Logo.png|E *Дизайн обложки — Ирен Сильва *A "Just Dance" - "'Chaser'" (Harold's Fonts), "'featuring Colby O'Donis" - "Futura" (Adobe). *B "The remixes" - "'Neutraface'" (House Industries, "Display Bold") *C "Just Dance remixes pt. 2" - 'Неизвестный''' (???), "LADY|GAGA" - "Bauer Bodoni STD" (Adobe, "Bold") *D "LADY|GAGA" - "Bauer Bodoni STD" (Adobe, "Bold"), "Just Dance" - "Neutraface" (House Industries, "Display Bold") *E Кастомное лого - "Avant Garde" (Herb Lubalin) "Poker Face" PokerFace(DigitalCover).png|'Lady Gaga' in ITC Clearface by ITC and 'Poker Face' in UNKNOWN by ??? The Fame Monster USB 011.jpg|Кастом + ITC Clearface от ITC FR PokerFace.jpg|Кастом + ITC Clearface от ITC UK PK.png|Кастом + Bauer Bodoni STD Roman от Adobe AU PokerFace.png|Кастом + Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed от Berthold GE PK.png|Кастом + Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed от Berthold USA PokerFace Remixes.png|'LADY GAGA' - Bauer Bodoni STD Roman от Adobe "LoveGame" FR LG.jpg|House Movements TT Runway от House Industries LoveGame (feat MM).png|Ручной шрифт LoveGame remixes cover.png|Ручной шрифт LoveGame Robots to Mars remix.png|House Movements TT Runway от House Industries "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" GE PZ.png|'Lady Gaga' - Quigley Wiggly от Nick's Fonts 'Paparazzi' - Britannic Bold от Elsner+Flake FR PP.png|'Lady Gaga' - Quigley Wiggly от Nick's Fonts 'Paparazzi' - Britannic Bold от Elsner+Flake GE PZR.png|'The Remixes' - House Movements TT Runway от House Industries USA Papa Remixes.png|'Paparazzi' и 'Remixes' - Peignot Bold от George Williams Paparazzi (Part Deux).jpg|Britannic EF Medium (DEUX) от Elsner+Flake / 'The' и 'Part' - Brush Script EF от Elsner+Flake FR Eh.png|'LADY GAGA' - Bauer Bodoni STD Roman от Adobe / 'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)' - Futura Medium от Adobe Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Random Soul Synthetic Mix - Digital Cover.jpg Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Remix EP - Digital Cover.jpg AU EhEh.jpg|'Eh, Eh' in Baskerville Old Face by URW++ и '(Nothing Else I Can Say)' - Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed от Berthold *Дизайн обложки — Ирен Сильва "Paparazzi" Другие Основные статье: "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "Vanity", "Christmas Tree", The Cherrytree Sessions, HitMixes, ''The Fame'' (USB) BDR.png|Bauer Bodoni STD Romanот Adobe Vanity.png|НЕИЗВЕСТНО от ??? Christmas Tree (feat Space Cowboy).jpg|'Space Cowboy' и 'Christmas Tree' - Beautiful ES от ES Typography The Cherrytree Sessions.png|Art Deco Chic от P22 / Дизайн от Mary Fagot для Outfit CA HM.png|Ручной шрифт TheFameUSB.png|'LADY|GAGA' в Arno Pro Caption от Adobe Эра The Fame Monster (2009-2010) Главный дизайнер: Студия Джулиана Пепло ''The Fame Monster TheFameMonster.png|Кастом + News Gothic MT Bold от Bitstream TheFameMonster2.png|Кастом + News Gothic MT Bold от Bitstream TheFameMonsterSD.png|Неизвестный шрифт (похож на Ardenwood Pro) TFM-SD-Sticker.png|'Collector's Edition Art Book' - Anglican Text от Mediengestaltung Синглы "Bad Romance" / "Alejandro" UKBR.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe USA BD Remixes1.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe Bad Romance - The Remixes (Pt. 2).jpg|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe FRALE.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe USALE.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe "Telephone" GETEL.png|Candice by Linotype USTEL.png|Candice by Linotype The Fame Monster USB 012.jpg|'Lady Gaga' и 'Telephone' - Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe / 'featuring Beyoncé' - Helvetica LT STD (Light) от Adobe Другое 'Основные статьи': "Dance in the Dark", ''The Singles, The Remix, ''The Fame Monster'' (USB) DanceintheDark.jpg|News Gothic MT Bold от Bitstream The_Singles.jpg|News Gothic MT Bold от Bitstream GagaremixesUK.png|News Gothic MT Bold от Bitstream UK_TheRemix.png|News Gothic MT Bold от Bitstream TheFameMonsterUSB.png|'Limited Edition USB Drive' - Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden cover.jpg|Bauer Bodoni STD от Adobe Эра Born This Way (2011-2013) ''Born This Way BornThisWay.png|Akzidenz-Grotesk от Berthold BornThisWay-DeluxeEdition.jpg|Impact от Geoffrey Lee Синглы "Born This Way" Born This Way.png|Ручной шрифт Lady-GaGa-Born-This-Way-The-Remixes-Pt.1-Official-EP-Cover.jpg 9ff1557a-bcd5-41cd-a196-1dee723103a9.jpg "Judas" Judas-Single.png|Impact от Geoffrey Lee Judas-TheRemixes.jpg|'The Remixes' - ручной шрифт "The Edge of Glory" TheEdgeOfGlory.jpg|'Lady Gaga' и 'The Edge Of' - Impact от Geoffrey Lee 'Glory' - ручной шрифт 7b3eb Al077.jpg|'The Remixes' - ручной шрифт "Yoü and I" 282170 10150257667231607 217588146606 7952819 1819538 n.jpg|Champion Gothic Bantamweight от Hoefler-Frere Jones Artwork-Yoü-And-I-One.jpg Lady-GaGa-Yoü-And-I-The-Remixes.jpg "Marry the Night" MarryTheNight-SinglerCover.jpg|Champion Gothic Bantamweight от Hoefler-Frere Jones MarrytheNight-TheRemixes.jpg|'The Remixes' - ручной шрифт Другое 'Основные статьи': "Hair", [[USB альбомы|''Born This Way (USB)]], Born This Way – The Remix, ﻿A Very Gaga Holiday, Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson GaGa-Hair.jpg|'Lady Gaga' - Impact от Geoffrey Lee 'Hair' - ручной шрифт Born-This-Way-USB.jpg|'Lady Gaga' и 'Born This Way' - Impact от Geoffrey Lee 'Limited Edition USB Drive' - Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe Born This Way Remix Cover.jpg|'The Remix' - ручной шрифт BornThisWay-TheCollection.jpg|'The Collection' - ручной шрифт A Very Gaga Holiday - Artwork.jpg|'A Very Gaga Holiday' - Classic от Classic Font Company|link=http://ru.ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/A_Very_Gaga_Holiday_(EP) Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson-book.jpg|"Lady Gaga Terry Richardson" - Champion Gothic Bantamweight от Hoefler-Frere Jones GaGa-Hair.jpg|'Lady Gaga' - Impact от Geoffrey Lee 'Hair' - ручной шрифт Born-This-Way-USB.jpg|'Lady Gaga' и 'Born This Way' - Impact от Geoffrey Lee 'Limited Edition USB Drive' - Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) от Adobe Born This Way Remix Cover.jpg|'The Remix' - ручной шрифт BornThisWay-TheCollection.jpg|'The Collection' - ручной шрифт A Very Gaga Holiday - Artwork.jpg|'A Very Gaga Holiday' - Classic от Classic Font Company|link=http://ru.ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/A_Very_Gaga_Holiday_(EP) Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson-book.jpg|"Lady Gaga Terry Richardson" - Champion Gothic Bantamweight от Hoefler-Frere Jones Эра ARTPOP (2013) ''ARTPOP ARTPOP album artwork.jpg|Ручной шрифт от Джеффа Кунса *Треклист и названия треков - Hevetica Neue "Black Condensed" от Adobe *Благодарности - Helvetica Neue "Medium Condensed" от Adobe *Авторы песен - Knockout "No. 30 Junior Welterweight" от Hoefler & Frere-Jones Синглы "Applause" Applause cover.jpg|Ручной шрифт Applause Remixes.jpg|'Remixes' - Champion Gothic Bantamweight от Hoefler-Frere Jones "Do What U Want" Do What U Want cover.jpg|Ручной шрифт Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly & Rick Ross) (DJWS Remix) - Artwork.jpg|'DJWS Remix' - Champion Gothic Bantamweight от Hoefler-Frere Jones Do What U Want Remixes cover.jpg Do What U Want feat. Christina Aguilera.jpg|Champion Gothic Bantamweight от Hoefler-Frere Jones Lady Gaga ft. Christina Aguilera - Do What U Want (Remixes).jpg "G.U.Y." G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg|Ручной шрифт G.U.Y. The Remixes.jpg|'Remixes' - Champion Gothic Bantamweight от Hoefler-Frere Jones Другое 'Основные статьи': "Venus", "Dope" VENUS - Cover 001.jpg|'Lady Gaga' и 'Venus' - Miriam Fixed от ??? 'Steven Klein' - ручной шрифт VENUS - Cover 003.jpeg VENUS - Cover 002.jpeg Dope Cover.jpg|Ручной шрифт * ''Cheek To Cheek era (2014) ''Cheek To Cheek Cheek to Cheek Standard Edition artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" - Plantin Std Bold Adobe "Cheek To Cheek" - Plantin Std Light Italic Adobe Cheek to Cheek Deluxe Edition artwork.jpg Singles "Anything Goes" Anything Goes - Single.jpeg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" - Plantin Std Bold Adobe "Anything Goes" - Plantin Std Light Italic Adobe "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" I Can't Give You Anything But Love artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" - Plantin Std Bold Adobe "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" - Plantin Std Light Italic Adobe "Nature Boy" Nature Boy artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" - Plantin Std Bold Adobe "Nature Boy" - Plantin Std Light Italic Adobe Другое 'Основная стаья''': "Winter Wonderland" Winter Wonderland artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga - Plantin Std Bold Adobe "Winter Wonderland" - Plantin Std Light Italic Adobe Видео "Paparazzi" *Little Lord Fontleroy *Little Ric "Judas" *Impact "Applause" *Ручной шрифт "G.U.Y." *Champion Gothic Bantamweight *??? (титры) Haus Laboratories Fame Lady Gaga Born This Way Skeleton Head.jpg Haus_Laboratories.jpg|1 Lady Gaga Fame packshot 001.jpg|2-3 Lady_Gaga_Fame_Promo_Poster_001.jpg #"Haus Laboratories" - Baskerville #"Lady Gaga Fame" - неизвестно #"The first ever black Eau de Parfum" - Gothic Light от Monotype Imaging Категория:Связь с Леди Гагой